Forever Charmed
Forever Charmed is the 178th and final episode of TheWB's Charmed. Summary After the death of their respective sisters, Piper and Billie go their separate ways, both determined to get their families back together. With the series coming to an end, who will live and who will die? Characters Introduced Returning 8x22-Victor.jpg|Victor Bennett 8x22-Patty.jpg|Patty Halliwell 8x22-Penny.jpg|Penny Halliwell 8x22-Triad.jpg|The Triad 8x22-Chris.jpg|Chris Halliwel 8x22-WyattAdult.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell 8x22-Henry.jpg|Henry Mitchell 8x22-Coop.jpg|Coop 8x22-Demon'.jpg|Dumain Mentioned Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Final Entries The Final Entries is a page in the Book of Shadows that explains to future generations of the Book, what happened to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. It tells them about their experiences with demonic vanquishes and how they all found their true love. Phoebe's Entry writing her entry.]]So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning. And it was. For though I had loved before, I’d never really known love until I met Coop. A man who I shared this special little girl… I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have. Along with two other special little girls I had not foreseen. I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own. And old friends to share it with. And though I kept working and giving advice to those who asked, I was more interested in helping them find love, since finally having been loved... Paige's Entry ... writing her entry.]]Phoebe had become somewhat of an expert on the subject. As for me... life without demons opened up similar avenues. Henry of course continued to look after his parolees, even if they didn’t want to be looked after. But still making time to help me with little Henry and the twins. Which allowed me time to finally embrace my inner whitelighter. And to help the next generation of witches come into their own... Piper's Entry writing her entry.]]... So that Paige could pass on all that she’d learned, not just to her own children or to mine, or to Phoebe’s but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting, and when our kids were old enough to take over. Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once. And open the restaurant I’d always dreamed of owning. As for Leo after we reclaimed Magic School, he went back to teaching. Which he continued to do, until it was time to retire. And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we’re a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we’ve truly been Charmed. Spells To Banish the Hollow returns back to it's resting spot.]]To Banish the Hollow is a spell in the Book of Shadows specifically made to remove The Hollow from the one's it had possessed. At first, it was thought that Good and Evil both had to come together and return it back to it's tomb, however the three generations of Halliwell's, Penny, Patty and Piper Halliwell were able to send it back. :Iam Is Addo :Hic Is Addo :Malum Quod Bonus :Vox In Conssesus :Super Dico Nos Potions Unknown Potion and Penny creating the potion.]] This unknown potion was made by Penny, Piper and Paige at Phoebe's condo. It was specifically created to vanquish The Triad and/or Christy Jenkins. The potion was included in the Book of Shadows, however it might of been numerous potions mixed together, which would make it strong enough to actually kill and vanquish The Triad or at least banish them for now. Billie then projected the sisters into the past, and they threw the potion vials at The Triad, vanquishing them instantly and this time, forever. Powers *'Molecular Combustion:' also known as "blowing up" was used three times, throughout the episode. To open the door entering Phoebe's condo, To vanquish past Dumain and present Dumain. *'Beaming:' also known as "Hearting" was used seven times, throughout the episode. Coop beamed in at the start of the episode, Leo and Piper beam into 1975, Leo, Piper and Patty beam to 1982, Piper, Leo, Patty and Penny beam into the present, Coop beams into the manor, Christy and Dumain beam into the past and Coop beams to Phoebe after getting injured. *'Molecular Immobilization:' also known as "freezing" was used once, throughout the episode. Patty used it to freeze Leo and Piper, however it only froze Leo. *'Electrokinesis:' was only used once, throughout the episode. When everyone beams back to the present, this power can be seen when the sisters fight Billie and Christy Jenkins *'Smoking:' was used temporary as a potion, throughout the episode. Billie and Christy used it to escape out of the Manor. *'Sparkling:' was used three times, throughout the episode. The Angel of Destiny teleported in this way twice, and out once with Leo. *'Orbing:' was used three times, throughout the episode. Chris used it to orb Wyatt and Patty with him. Paige used it twice to orb Piper, Phoebe and Patty from the Manor to Phoebe's condo and vica versa. *'Projection:' was used twice, throughout the episode. Billie used to it to project herself into the past and later on the episode done the same thing with the sisters. *'Shimmering:' was used once, throughout the episode. Dumain attempted to shimmer up by was stopped by Piper. *'Pyrokinesis:' was used once, throughout the episode. Christy used this power to create a fire ball. *'Telekinesis:' was used three times, throughout the episode. Past-Billie used this power to fling present Billie into a wall, it was again used by Billie to deflect a fireball back at her sister, Christy; killing her and it was last used by Piper and Leo's granddaughter, to shut the Halliwell Manor's front doors. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' was used three times, throughout the episode. Paige used it to orb Coop's ring back to her, Matthew used it to orb a book back to him and Paige uses it in the near-future to orb a Darklighter arrow away. Artifacts * Book of Shadows: The Halliwell Family's magical tomb, which contains different spells and potions's. * The Hollow: The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force ever. Both set's of sisters used it to destroy eachother. * Coop's Ring: Coop's ring, enabled Piper and Leo to travel into the past to change it and overall stop her sisters from dieing and saving the manor from destruction. 8x22-PiperBook.jpg 8x22-HollowBillie.jpg 8x22-Ring.jpg Notes and Trivia and Leo play scrabble.]] * The script for this episode can be found, here * This is the final episode of Charmed produced. * The Series Finale earned 4.5 million viewers on original airing, the highest ratings for the season. * This episode was filmed before Kill Billie Vol. 2 as that the manor was destroyed in the last episode. * Jennifer Rhodes reprises her role as Penny "Grams" Halliwell. She was first seen in February of 1999. As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Is There a Woogy in the House? * Finola Hughes reprises her role as Patty Halliwell. She was first seen in early April of 1999. As witnessed in the season 1 episode, That '70s Episode * James Read reprises his role as Victor Bennett. Originally the role was protrayed by Anthony Denison in late 1998. As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Thank You For Not Morphing. However James Read took over the role two years later. As witnessed in the season 3 episode, We All Scream for Ice Cream * Drew Fuller reprises his role as adult Chris Halliwell. He was first seen early May 2003. As witnessed in the season 5 episode, Oh My Goddess! Part 1 * Wes Ramsey reprises his role ad adult Wyatt Halliwell. He was first seen in late 2003. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, Chris-Crossed * Finola Hughes makes an allusion and reference to her TV Show, How Do I Look when she sees Present-Day Victor and says, "How Do I Look?" * Ellen Geer had to wear eye contacts to match Holly Marie Combs's eye color, her long hair also played a big part in choosing her to play elderly Piper Halliwell. * This is the second and last time one of the sister's meet there future self. Phoebe did so in The Three Faces of Phoebe and Piper did in this episode. Prue got to meet her future self, while being her future self in Morality Bites and Paige was actually turned into her future self in Charrrmed * The producers chose to cast two elderly actors that look like Brian and Holly instead of using wigs and prosthetic on them, so that it would look real. Holly Marie Combs also demanded that no prosthetic's were used on her due to her pregnancy. * This is Phoebe's third marriage in the series, her first was to Cole Turner in Marry-Go-Round and her second was to Dex Lawson in Rewitched. In flash-forwards we see she finally marries Coop in Magic School. * Holly Marie Combs is noticeably beginning to show with her second pregnancy in this episode. * Piper is the last sister to be seen (and heard) on the series. Ironically she was also the first in Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Piper is featured considerably more predominent that either Phoebe or Paige in this episode, largely due to the fact that both Phoebe and Paige died at the end of Kill Billie Vol. 2, but this is arguably because Holly Marie Combs was a fan-favorite. * In the first episode, we see a picture of Piper, Prue and Phoebe in this order. In this final episode, we now see a picture of Piper, Paige and Phoebe, with Paige taking the spot of Prue. This can be seen as a tribute to the original picture from the first episode. * All three sisters end up having three children of their own. * Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda will all have three children. * When Leo and Piper go to 1975 and finds a past Patty, she mentions that it'll be faster to use Coops ring, then driving to get to Grams - hinting that Grams probably had an apartment somewhere in the city after moving out of the Manor. * Piper has a little girl named Melinda Halliwell, who is a completely different little girl from Melinda Wyatt, the little girl Piper and Leo shared in Mortality Bites. * We learn that the Charmed Ones finally win back Magic school. * Through flash-forwards we learn that Billie still remains close to the Charmed Ones, more specifically Phoebe. * Phoebe writes her own book, Finding Love. * Piper finally follows her dream and opens her own restaurant. Although nothing is said about what happened to P3. However, in the comics we learn that she closed the club. * Brad Kern stated in an interview that the reason why he never bothered asking Shannen Doherty to reprise her role as Prue for the finale, was because had he asked Shannen to reprise her role as Prue, he felt the episode would have been more focused on Prue's return and he wanted to focus on the Charmed family, which is still alive. However, according to the commentary on the DVD, he did not ask Shannen to return due to "various reasons." * The final homage features various pictures of the characters, however Prue, or at least Shannen Doherty as Prue, is noticeably absent from any of these pictures. This is explained by Brad Kern as the budget did not allow for them to feature any photographs of Shannen as Prue, as this meant paying Doherty a large residual since she owns a certain percentage of her character. gets back to what she loves.]] * Despite being featured heavily throughout the series' run, both Dorian Gregory and Julian McMahon join Doherty among the most notable cast members which surprisingly weren't featured in the finale. Unlike Prue, however, neither Gregory's character (Darryl Morris) nor McMahon's (Cole Turner) was even granted a mention. * Piper's granddaughter closes the Halliwell manor front door in keeping with tradition. * The ending shot of the Halliwell manor door closing and the camera zooming out onto the Halliwell manor was a re-used shot from the Season 4 finale, Witch Way Now, this was due to the limited budget. * The end of the episode featured a triquetra glowing on the screen similar which was used for the "Previously on Charmed shots" in the beginning of the episodes. ]] * Over the course of the series, a total of 610 Evil beings are vanquished. The vast majority (466) are demons. 26 warlocks, 39 vampires, 18 darklighters, 11 mortals, 8 evil witches and 46 various others make up the rest. The Charmed Ones themselves have vanquished 374 beings. Of the remainder, 23 are vanquished by Cole, 25 by Leo, 27 by Billie and Christy, 34 by other good guys, and 127 by other bad guys. * Many fan's re-wrote the script for this episode for their own fan fiction nearly all of them included Prue coming back. * In the Trailer for this episode, Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell was featured in some parts. * Despite the timeline being changed Chris seems to retain his past memory. * It is possible that the pages the sisters wrote their life stories on during the final moments of the series do not exist; when future Piper is seen reading the end of her story to her granddaughter, the camera pans up to reveal that she's looking at the "Love Spell" page (used by Piper and Phoebe in Dream Sorcerer), rather than a new, hand-written article. * When Piper and Leo accidentally visit themselves in the future, Piper is trying to play "Zankou" with an "X" in Scrabble. Not only did she spell it wrong, but under Scrabble rules, proper nouns aren't playable words to begin with. Although future Piper and Leo could have left this rule out because they are only seen to spell out demons' names. * When playing their own "Demon Scrabble", future Piper and Leo spell out following names of demons: Javna, Vicus, Crone, Necron, Troxa, Triad, Imara, Sargon, Andras, Libris, Bosk, Zankou, Kurzon, Tracer, Daleek and Furies. * Older Piper decides that the sauce needs more wine in one of the future scenes, reminiscent of the how Piper auditions for Quake by adding more wine to the sauce in Something Wicca This Way Comes. * Phoebe's life story which depicts her wedding shows that each of the sisters was married by a woman; Piper by Grams, Paige by a female minister, Phoebe by the Angel of Destiny, and even Prue was married by the dark priestess Dantalian. Prue's funeral was also led by a woman. * Phoebe regains her levitation power back somewhere during the 15 months between Forever Charmed and Charmed Lives, she regains her Empathy power back in Innocents Lost. * It can be assumed that within a month after this Piper got pregnant with Melinda Halliwell. * In the WB trailer for this particular episode, archive footage from these episode's below were used. as Prue Halliwell featured in the trailer.]] ** Styx Feet Under ** Imaginary Fiends ** Charmed Noir ** I've Got You Under My Skin ** Extreme Makeover: World Edition ** Charmageddon ** Freaky Phoebe ** The Torn Identity ** There's Something About LeoOnce In A Blue Moon ** Once In A Blue Moon ** Kill Billie: Vol. 2 * This is the eleventh and last title with the word "Charmed" on it. Glitches * Paige's body was never found, so therefore no one was entirely sure if she did indeed die in the explosion. * When Wyatt & Chris come back from the future Wyatt says "The Grams" in surprise, showing he has never seen her before. There are pictures of her on the staircase wall, Piper is bound to have shown him some picture, or even summoned her at some point, however Wyatt see's Penny in the comic, Unnatural Resources. * In the past Patty and Victor state that Piper is almost three but if Piper was three Prue is said to be five but Piper's birthday is before Prue's meaning that Prue would either be 5 and Piper 4 or Piper 3 and Prue 4. *After Wyatt gets his powers, he orbs to Piper's side to prove that he has gotten them back. A portion of the stained windows' frame in the sun room moves, behind Piper and Wyatt as Wyatt orbed. *In the previous episode in which the Hollow was used, all powers were restored once it had been dispelled, yet Wyatt still loses his after the Hollow has been cast out of Billie and Christy. *Although time travel rules within the series have been flexable to say the least, future Wyatt shouldn't remember the change in his timeline or the loss of his powers due to the present events. *Although suprise is to be expected, it seems unlikely that Grams would faint at the sight of Patty when she has been seen in flashbacks to talk to her spirit through a spell. However this is perhaps before Grams learned how to do so. * In That '70s Episode Prue, Piper and Phoebe went back at the time Patty was pregnant with unborn Phoebe, and telling Patty and Penny that they're the Charmed Ones, so mom and grams knew that. But in "Forever Charmed", when Leo, Piper, Patty traveled to meet Grams when Patty had died, Grams had no idea that her grand-daughters would be the Charmed Ones. *In That '70s Episode , it is revealed that when three sister travel back time, they lost their powers beause themselves in that time are having them. Piper in Forever Charmed had to be frozen by Patty's power Gallery Screencaps Piperpain.jpg 8x22-PennyPattyPiper.jpg PowerOfThree.jpg ChrisWyatt.jpg Forever-Charmed-chris-perry-halliwell-15766747-1056-800.jpg Return from Adventure.jpg CharmedWedding.jpg Charmed822_804.jpg Charmed822_806.jpg Charmed822_807.jpg Charmed822_809.jpg Charmed822_812.jpg Charmed822_813.jpg Charmed822_815.jpg Charmed822_816.jpg Charmed822_821.jpg Manortriquetra.jpg 8x22-WyattChris.jpg Forever-Charmed-piper-and-leo-16120093-1056-800.jpg Forever-Charmed-charmed-13884255-1056-800.jpg Gif Gallery :Click for animation. Charmed-PhoebeCoopMarry.gif PhoebeCoopReunited.gif AODTele.gif Promotional 8 22.jpg Episode Stills 822a.jpg 822b.jpg 822c.jpg 822d.jpg 822e.jpg 822f.jpg 822g.jpg 822y.jpg Behind the Scenes 10.png 08.png 06.png 05.png 04.png 03.png 02.png Unseen13.jpg Unseen12.jpg Unseen11.jpg Unseen10.jpg Unseen09.jpg Unseen08.jpg Unseen07.jpg Unseen06.jpg Unseen04.jpg Unseen03.jpg Unseen02.jpg Jr-03.jpg Forever_Charmed_Wrap.jpg Forver Charmed Behind the scenes.jpg Forever Charmed BTS 1.PNG Forever Charmed BTS 2.PNG Forever Charmed BTS.PNG Videos Video:Charmed 8x22 Video:Behind The Scenes - The Making of Charmed Part 1 Video:Behind The Scenes - The Making of Charmed Part 2 Video:Charmed 8.22 Forever Charmed Opening Credits Quotes References }} Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales